Technical Field
The following description is related to an aspect of an image forming apparatus capable of forming images in an electro-photographic style.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, having a process cartridge that contains toner therein and includes a photosensitive drum and a developer sleeve, for forming images in an electro-photographic style is known.
For example, an image forming apparatus with a door for a toner cartridge, which is openable for maintenance operations including replacement of process cartridges and removal of a jammed sheet, is known. The door may have a cartridge-door guide, on which the process cartridge to be replaced may be supported transiently or temporarily.